Tired
by notamasochist
Summary: ((This is based off of telltale's batman. AU)) It's 3 a.m and Bruce wayne has a vistor. It's a drunken Oswald Cobblepot. This night will set the course for rekindling of their friendship and maybe something more. (cobblebats)
1. Chapter 1

Bruce was awoken at the sound of his house's doorbell being rung. The billionaire's head hurt and it was a battle to keep his eyes open. What time is it? Bruce looked over at the clock on his side drawer. It's three in the morning.

Bruce's silver eyes burned at the light coming from the now open door. "Ah, sir, your friend-" Alfred was cut off by Oswald pushing him out of the way and entering the room without saying a word. Bruce sat up in the bed, the covers falling into his lap. "Oz, do you have any idea what time it is? It's like three….." The billionaire's voice trailed off as his friend jumped onto his bed and started to take his clothes off.

Alfred took this as his sign to leave, "I'll just leave you two alone." The old man closed the door when he left. As soon as the door closed, Oswald's cold thin arms were wrapped around Bruce's neck. Bruce noticed that his friend smelled of alcohol. The room went silent except for the sound of Oz's heavy breathing. Bruce sighed and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce tried to speak in a gentle tone. Oswald's grip tighten and Bruce felt him shake his head 'No.' The hand on Oswald's upper rubbed up and down. "Well, not that I don't love you waking me up at three a.m, surely, Oz, you didn't burge in my house at this time of night just for a hug." Bruce lightly smiled… Only empty air responded.

Suddenly and roughly, Oz forced Bruce to lay down. The thinner man was straddling the other. Bruce had a look of shock on his face. Oswald stared Bruce in the eyes. Oswald's green eyes were red and filled with emotion. Bruce just notice the bruise forming on the other's cheek and his shaking hands. "Oswald?" The billionaire's voice was barely above a whisper. Oswald let out a pained sigh before getting close to Bruce's ear.

"I'm so fucking tired, Bruce." Oswald's voice sounded like the voice of a man on the edge. Bruce's friend collapsed on top of him and he could hear self-muffled sobs. Bruce sighed and embraced his friend. "I'm tired too, Oz."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning after Oz came over at three in the morning drunk just to cuddle Bruce Wayne. They both were sitting on a balcony with pancakes in front of them. This was because Oswald liked the view and liked to smoke before he ate. Also Bruce didn't want to leave him alone. Let's just say this wasn't the first time since Oz came back that he woke the billionaire up at ungodly hours. Through this was the first time he came over, every other time it was phone calls with the thin man struggling to think of everything and anything to talk about.

Speaking of talking, that's one thing they haven't done yet this morning. Bruce cleared his throat. "So, where did you say you were staying again?" He decided to break the empty air. Oswald paused and smiled a tight lipped smiled with no joy.

"Some cheap motel in the trash part of town." He said it in a light tone, like he was halfway joking. Oswald took one last huff of his cig and then put it out. He hasn't moved to touch his pancakes.

Bruce sighed, "Oswald, you can't keep doing this. I can't keep staying up all night with you for nothing. Look, obviously, you don't need to be alone right now. Why don't you just stay here awhile? Then maybe we'll both get some sleep."

Oswald stared intensely at the ground. "No….no, I don't think so." He shook his head and stood up. "This mistake was fun while it lasted."

"Oz, sit down. Please, talk to me. What mistake?" Bruce spoke carefully.

"Coming back here was the mistake. All its done is open up old scars and…." The thinner man sighed in frustration. "I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted." Oswald snapped and his turned to leave.

"Oz, wait-" Bruce was interrupted by Alfred opening the balcony door. Both of the younger men looked at him. "Yes, Alfred?" Bruce began to rub his temples.

"Harvey Dent is here to see you." The butler said it to Bruce but he was staring at Oswald. "Are you leaving, Cobblepot? I can wrap up the pancakes to go and maybe get you something to help the bruise?" Offered the old man.

"No,no. I'm fine Al." Oz politely declined help. "Are you sure-" "He's fine Alfred. Go get Harvey." Bruce requested. Alfred left.

"Harvey, that's the guy who's running for mayor using your money, right?" Oswald spoke lightly. "I'm supporting his campaign, if that's what you mean. He's a friend of mine and I believe he can help Gotham for the better." Bruce's voice held fondness.

Harvey walked out onto the balcony, his eyes slightly widen at the surprise guest. "Oh, Bruce, you didn't tell me someone else would be joining us. Hello, Harvey Dent." Harvey smiled that classic smile of his and held out his hand.

Oswald ignored it."Oh, don't worry. I am on my way out. Have fun with he-man here, Bruce." With that, Oswald walked passed the big man and left.

Harvey nervously laughed. "Bruce, who was that and what's his problem?" He asked as he sat down. "Cobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot. He is a childhood friend, but we haven't really spoke in a long time and I'm not really sure." The billionaire sighed.

"Funny, first time I've heard of him from you." Harvey stated, "How long has it been since you seen him?" "About twenty years, why?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Be careful, Bruce, guys like that usually just want money." Harvey warned before taking the untouched plate of pancakes as his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce supposed that breakfast with Harvey went well. The breakfast with Oswald did not go well, however. What was Oswald's problem? Bruce questioned himself. Did Oz hate him? Did Oz resent him? He would have every right to.

What kind of friend doesn't try to reach the other in twenty years? Bruce's own parents death made him forget about about his poor childhood friend, Oswald Cobblepot, who had his own funerals to attend to.

He pushed Oz so deep into the back of his mind, that only the sight of him drinking a whole bottle of wine at the party the other night made Bruce remember.

The billionaire stared at the archway in front of him, it read, Cobblepot Park. This was the place where Bruce and Oswald would spend most of their time as kids. Oz asked him meet Bruce here after the party. This is where they spoke for the first time in twenty whole years.

How Oswald helped him fight those muggers, reminded of when him and Oz would fight off the bullies. How the other would cry in his arms, swearing he hated all of them.

Bruce shook his head and enter the park. The place was run down and covered in trash. The only thing that seemed untouched was the bust of Oswald's father standing in the middle of the park.

The billionaire looked around him to make sure he was alone. Yep, no one was there. It's not safe for kids to play in parks anymore.

"What does he want me to do? I'm trying, I really am. I'm trying to help him… I'm trying to make up for being a shit friend. Shit, I could've maintained this park." Bruce sighed and kicked the ground.

"I care for Oz, I really do but I can't help him if he doesn't let me. I understand things change, people change, but I would give anything to go back in time to before. Before my parents died. Before the bullies. Before Oz's mother was put in Arkham and before he was forced to move to England….before it all fell apart."

As Bruce ranted to the air, could feel his throat tighten and eyes sting. "...Why?..." He sighed. Bruce closed his eyes and slammed his fist on the flat part of the statue. "I care for Oz, damn it."

When he finished, Bruce opened his eyes because the billionaire sensed a person standing across from him. Think of the devil, it was Oswald. He was sitting behind the statue the entire time. His eyes were moist but their was a true smile on his face.

Bruce's eyes widen in shock and embarrassment, while Oz burst out in laughter. He walked around towards Bruce. "It appears I've caught you with your knickers down.." He arm on the billionaire's shoulder. "Oh, the look on your face is to kill for, mate. Through in all seriousness, it's great to know you actually care. So, many people these days are fake to you until they stab you in the back."

"So, you were angry because you thought I was being fake with you? Oz, trust me, if I truly didn't want you to be there, you wouldn't be." Bruce huffed.

Oswald leaned in close to Bruce."Well, in that case, do you still want me to be there?" His mouth was smiling but his eyes were not as he spoke.

"Of course, Oz."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple of weeks since Oswald Cobblepot moved in with Bruce Wayne. The two did their own things for the most part. Bruce didn't care when Oswald came and went, as long as he followed the rules. Don't steal, don't do anything illegal under this roof, and call Alfred if you drink and need a ride home. Since Oswald complied, Bruce didn't question anything and Oz didn't question when Bruce randomly left. It wasn't his place to. The two men lived by very different schedules, so it was rare when they spoke. When they did it was rushed or Oz's drunken ramblings.

Bruce was surprised to see his childhood friend at the stove. It was late in the night, he was making something in a pot. "Oswald?" Bruce timidly called out.

"Oh, hello, Bruce. I didn't expect to see you up." The green eyed man spoke without looking up from the pot.

"Oz, What are you doing?" Bruce asked while stepping closer to see what's in the pot.

"Making mum's hot chocolate. Would you like some? It's the next best thing to booze for sleeping troubles." Oz smiled as he turned off the stove.

"Sure, I'll have a cup."

Oswald fixed Bruce and him both a mug with whipped cream on top. He handed him his mug. "Be careful, it's hot." He warned the other with a smile on his face before leaving.

Bruce went after the other and found him on the balcony, looking at the stars. "It's beautiful, ain't it?" Oswald asked before taking a sip out of his mug. Bruce nodded. It was a very clear night tonight."This chocolate would taste better with peppermint sticks. I hope it ain't too sweet for you, mate."

Bruce took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was very sweet and rich with hints of forgotten memories. A noise escaped the billionaire's throat. He pulled the mug away from his mouth. Whipped cream covered his upper lip. A slight smile appeared on his face. "It's really good, Oz."

"You haven't changed since we were kids. C'mere." Oswald sat his cup down on a outdoor table and went over close to Bruce Wayne. The billionaire gently jerked away from the other's hands. "No,no, hold still." Oswald says sternly and he grabs Bruce's chin. He gently wipes the whip cream off of the other's lip. "There we go, good as new." Oswald smiles and sucks the cream off of his finger before picking up his mug. "I'm so glad you're letting me stay here, Bruce."

Bruce had a deer in the headlights look on his face. "It's no problem, Oz." The words came out rushed. He avoided eye contact with Oswald and drank his hot chocolate, careful not to get any whip cream on his face.

"I wonder if we'll see the bat-signal tonight. I seen it a few nights ago." Oswald's eyes shined. He pointed somewhere at the night sky. "Right about there, I think. That batman fellow is quite the guy, don't you think? I know batman is a touchy subject around here, but I think what he does is amazing. A man taking back his town, while everyone, including the police are crooked. It's bloody beautiful." He turned his face to Bruce.

Bruce's knuckles turned white as he gripped the mug. "I think batman thinks what he's doing is right, but it's against the law. Through he is a symbol of hope for Gotham. He has pros and cons. Maybe Harvey, if he wins, can take us in a direction where we don't need batman anymore."

Oswald went tight lipped. "You really like that Harvey bloke, don't you?"

"Well, of course. Harvey's my best friend." That fond tone and smile came again.

"Just, be careful, Bruce. Guys like him, usually just want money." Oz's tone was harsh.

"Funny, he said the same about you."

Oswald left with a pissed off look and no words.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman stared down upon Gotham city. It has been awhile since he done this. Luckily or unluckily, depending on how you view it, Gotham has quiet as of late-RINNNNNNG

Spoke too soon. It was a bank robbery. Just as he about swing down on top of their car, "Master Bruce, we have problem and his name is Oswald."

Bruce could hear yelling in the background. "Al, could this wait til later, I'm busy right now." He said as he had to have the batmobile come around and he swing down into it instead.

"He's drunk and throwing a tantrum. He demands to speak to you." Batman sped after the bank robbers.

"Fine, whatever, just quickly put him on the phone."

"Fuckin' finally, Brucie. I've been asking about you for fuckin hours." Oz's speech was more slurred than with his normal drunkenness.

"Oswald, I'm busy right now, can this please wait til I get home?" Bruce stated with reserve. " Why, what could be so important?" Oswald rudely asked.

Batman was right behind the robber's vehicle. "I'm kinda in the middle of something, Oz." Bullets rang off the bat mobile.

"Bruce, what the fuck is that? Are you okay?!" The dark knight ignored the man yelling in his ear and sped up. "Bruce, answer me!" "We'll talk later, Oz." Was the last thing he said before hanging up.

Batman got on top of their vehicle and quickly took them down in the usual batman fashion.

When Bruce returned home Alfred was waiting for him in the batcave. "Welcome back, Master Wayne."

The billionaire took off his mask. "How's our problem doing?" He asked with a slight smirk. "Whatever you told him on the phone made him worse. I had to lock him in his room." The butler stated.

Bruce began to change out of his suit. "I suppose he fell asleep a few hours ago. That's when he went quiet." Alfred shook his head. "You should have seen how he was acting. It was worse than any fit he ever threw here as a child. I couldn't even understand what he was saying."

"I suppose it was because he heard the gunshots being shot at me. Did Oz come home that drunk or did he break into the wine cellar?" Bruce asked as he put on a sweatshirt.

"Cobblepot came home like that. He was shouting your name and looking top to bottom for you." The butler began to put up the batsuit.

The billionaire rubbed his neck. "Oh, I'm sorry that you had to deal with that." "It's fine, sir. It wasn't the first drunker I had to deal with, it won't be the last." He straightened the mask into place.

"What time is it, Alfred?" Bruce stretched and yawned. "It's about five in the morning, sir. Perhaps you should take a shower then check our little problem? Hopefully, he's sober enough to stop his little fit."

Bruce laughed. "Will do, Alfred. Maybe I can get a nap in before I have to attend other business."

Mr. Wayne took a long shower. It was about six when he got out. He actually felt a little refreshed. He walked to the kitchen. The billionaire made coffee and honey with toast. He shook his head and sighed. This feels a little weird, not used to bringing people food. The billionaire walked to his friend's room and unlocked the door.

Bruce lightly knocked on the door before gently pushing it open. Light slowly filled the dark light revealed Oswald, stripped down to his underwear, lying messily on the bed. It seems he kicked the covers off himself. Bruce studied the other's sleeping face. "Well, he doesn't look like a problem while he's asleep, that's for sure." The billionaire slightly smiled.

Oz groaned and and pulled a pillow over his face. "Turn off the damn lights.." He growled. "And you ruined it." Bruce stated as he kicked the door closed. Oswald removed the pillow from his face. "Brucie?" His voice was hoarse from yelling. "Yeah, it's me." The billionaire shrugged and put the toast on the night stand. "Sounds like you need water, instead this." He sat down the coffee mug and squatted down to the mini-fridge.

"Looks like you got some groceries." The silver eyed man commented. In front of the water that was supposed to be there was bottles of booze. Bruce moved the glass bottles away with a clink and grabbed Oz a bottle of water. "Brucie?" Oswald was rubbing his face. "Yes, Oz?" Bruce threw the water bottle in the other's lap.

"What time is it?" The undressed man groaned as he spilled some of the water on himself, but not really enough to care that much. "About six thirty? I think? Good Morning, I just got back." The thin man chugged the water. "Ah, what's so good about?" He snarked.

"We are both alive today. We have a chance to rekindle our friendship, to make things right." Bruce yawned and took a piece of the honey toast. Oswald looked as if the other man just slapped him. "Wait, did you say you just got back? Fucking hell, Bruce, where were you? That call had me worried shitless, it sounded like gunshots."

"I was watching a movie." The billionaire absentmindedly said, before taking about of the toast. "You were watching a movie at one in the morning?" The look on Oswald's face could only be described as 'WTF.' "Well, that's not all I was doing. I was doing business with Harvey and after we watched a movie. It's rude to talk on the phone during a movie." Bruce claimed the coffee mug for himself and drink from it. Only the movie was a lie, he really did talk to Harvey before though.

"So, those gunshots and car noises were from a movie you were watching with Harvey?" The thinner man spoke slowly as processing the info. "Yep." Oswald started laughing, but stopped quickly. "Oh, fuck, the throbbing." He winced. "I thought someone was an attempt on your life or something, mate. Don't mess with me like that, Bruce."

Oswald suddenly froze. "Wait, why did you just come if you were only watching a movie?" Oz got up, walked, on the bed, towards his childhood friend and placed his hand on the other's shoulder. His green eyes narrowed as he tried to studied the other in the dark. "It was one of those long boring action movies, you know? I ended up passing out halfway through. Harv just let me sleep until he had to leave this morning."

"Is that so?" Oswald placed his other hand on Bruce's other shoulder."Did you have fun with him?" He asked in a low voice. "Yeah, I mean some of the political stuff goes over my head, and that movie was kinda boring, but he's my friend. One of my best friends and I enjoy his company, even if what we do is boring." Bruce smiled, a closed mouth smile.

Oswald linked his hands together, behind Bruce's neck, and brought him close. Oz leaned down and touched foreheads with the other. He yawned. "Can I be your best friend too? One of the things I missed the most was you." His voice was coated in sleepiness. A noise left Bruce's throat. "Almost everyday I waited by the phone for you…..A call that never came…..Eventually I gave up on you and made new friends. None of them could ever replace you though."

The green eyes closed and a sad smile went across the face. Bruce tried to get out of the embrace. "No, Bruce, please don't leave. Stay here with me. I'm sure you're still tired. It'll be like when we were kids." Oswald pulled him closer. Bruce's face was in Oswald's chest. But we are not kids, a voice in Bruce's mind stated. He could hear the other man's heart beating. A bit of coffee spilled on the floor.

The billionaire shook his head and sighed. "Fine, Oz. Lay down and I'll join you in a second." The thinner man let go of the other man and fell back onto the bed. Bruce sat down the things in his hands and reluctantly crawled into bed. Oswald grabbed the other's hand. "Heh, it's rougher than I would have thought. What have you been up to rich boy to soil these hands?"

Bruce didn't respond. "Did you miss me? Did you ever think about me? Or did Harvey fill the void?" Oswald rumbled on. The other man sighed. "You're talking a lot for a man with a hangover." The billionaire stated. "Answer the question, Bruce." His voice sounded more serious than before.

"Oz, you are you. Harvey is Harvey. He could never replace you and you could never replace him. I will admit I did push you into the back of my mind for a while and I regret it. Harvey is the first real friend I've had since you. "

Oswald hummed to himself. It was hard to tell if he was pleased with this answer. "Sweet dreams, Brucie." "Sweet dreams, Oz."


	6. Chapter 6

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanAfter that day Oswald stopped leaving the house. He mostly stayed at home, alone in his room until Bruce came home. As soon as Bruce walked in, Oswald was by his side. Most of the time it was actually pleasant./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanOne day Bruce woke up, got dressed, and began searching the mansion for the other man. He found him in one of the studies./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanOswald was laid out in a chair, reading a big thick brown book, way too close to his face. "Oz, I have a question."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanThe thinner man did not look up from the book. "Fire away." He blankly stated before turning a page. "Why haven't you been leaving as much? I mean it used to be everyday and yet, you haven't left in about a week." Bruce looked at the reflective surface in the mantel./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanOswald's eyebrows came together. "Are you saying you want me to leave, Wayne?" There was hint of harshness in his tone. The billionaire took in a sharp intake of breath. It felt like a kick to the shin, when Oz calls him that. "Cause I can leave. I just need hear the words from the king, Bruce Wayne, himself."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanBruce sighed and shook his head. "Oz, don't be like this. I only meant that it's a little weird to see you here all the time. I gotten used to seeing you coming in at ungodly hours drunk out your mind." A silence filled the room. It went on for what seemed like forever./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanThe billionaire decided to leave. He turned around, walked to the door, and opened it, when a hand grabbing his arm made him stop. "I'm sorry, Brucie. I'm not usually like this. Most of the time I don't give two shits if people want me there or not. For some reason, you make me on edge. I swear, I'll try not to say things like that again. You'll tell me when you want me gone, after all. So, don't go, I mean unless you have important business to attend to…" Oswald rumbled on./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span"The reason I stopped going out was because I realized something, I did. I came here to get reconnected with you. How could I reconnect with you, if I was always going out, getting drunk and getting into fights… The answer is I can't. So, I stopped." His voice cracked a little bit near the end./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanBruce sighed and turned around to face the other. "I actually am busy today. I just wanted to let you know I'll probably be back late tonight." Oswald face fell low, "Okay, I better not keep you here. Have a good day, Brucie." He let go of the other's sleeve and dragged himself back to the chair with the book he was reading still lying open upon it./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"spanBruce shook his head and took a step out the door before pausing. "Hey, Oz." The billionaire glanced behind him. Oswald was already buried in that book. "I don't think I have anything to do tomorrow. Do you want to go somewhere, I mean with me?" A few seconds of silence. "Where are we going?" He's still hiding behind the book. "I don't know, we'll figure it out. Later, Oswald." "Later, Bruce." There was an undoubtable saddness in his voice./span/p 


End file.
